SOTA letters
Text Dearest Friends and Family: We wish for you to know that we are alive and well. We are currently vacationing on a most peculiar world. Please inform Rainbow Dash we have finally found another version of him that is also a stallion. But this one is much funnier and more handsome. Scrivener Blooms and I have decided if we are to truly make good on our promise, we must not simply take the easy path home offered to us. Kismet has already aided us more than enough – and continues to, by giving us a method to have these letters delivered to you – and we have no doubt that Kvasir may at this moment be watching us, but we want to do this ourselves. We want to show you all how much you mean to us, by coming back to you under our own strength. It may require some trickery and cheating, but we will make it home, and we make the promise now that we were unable to make before: we're going to see everyone again, and soon. This world has been very hospitable. It's strange in many ways, and very different from ours: Spike, for example, is already an adult and moved away into an aerie to the west. Stranger still, Twilight Sparkle is the ruling Princess in Canterlot, and Celestia vanished many years ago. But Scrivener and I both think we can feel her out there, somewhere, so we have decided to try and find her before we leave. Besides, we also have to track down a method to travel between layers, as I cannot summon the Bifrost with my soulstone horn. We also have a request and warning: please prepare a glass box, and ensure that it is soundproof. We are bringing a guest to stay with us until we can put her into a position that suits her disposition. Doubtlessly, she will want something head and shoulders among many ponies, although admittedly she likely has the head for it. The only problem is her desire to get ahead of everyone else often puts her at heads with the ponies around her. When we return you'll understand why all my puns are extremely funny. But Scrivener says he's running out of ink. All our love, Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms Dearest Friends and Family, We are pleased to inform you that we are much closer to getting home. We're less pleased to inform you that we went through the portal and ended up in the wrong Equestria. Luna set the coordinates wrong, and this portal appears to be a little damaged. On the other hoof, our new best friend claims she knows how to fix it. She seems to be willing to work with us if only because the faster we get home, the faster she can get away from us. We haven't seen much of this Equestria so far, but Luna stole a box of chocolates for Scarlet Sage and a book for Antares. We seem to be somewhere on the eastern seaboard. It's nice so far. Strange, but nice. Kismet told us last time you were all kind of worried, but we're not doing anything stupid this time, promise. Luna and I are both okay, and Twilight is... still here with us. We're both sure of that now. We'll be home soon. We love you. Take care of yourselves. All our love, Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms To My Parents, I miss you all. Celestia told me to write this, that it might help me feel better about things, and I really don't know what to write. I'm not like you, Dad, good with words, or Mom, knowing just how to do pretty much everything. I am a lot more like Móðer than I ever really realized before. I didn't know if you were coming back. It's not that I don't have faith in you, but with everything that happened before, I was afraid. That, and what happened with Meadowlark really hurt. It feels stupid to say that with how close I know I was to losing you all – Kismet told us pretty much everything – but its true. I'm glad we tried. I just wish I didn't feel like I screwed it all up. I've been kind of dumb since you've been gone. Avalon and I got really drunk, and then Avalon almost got arrested because she insisted on singing one of Dim Dunn's songs from Bright's Bewildering Beat on the way home, even though neither of us knew the words. The sheriff caught us and lectured us, but he was going to let us go since we were heading home, but then Avalon vomited on his hooves. I knew she would get in huge trouble for it with her family and the Starlit Knights, and I felt like I had to do something, so I stole the sheriff's hat while he was yelling at her and ran away. It... well, it worked. Long story short, Celestia had to come and pick me up in the morning. She was really, really mad at me. Sleipnir was kind of proud, though, which confused me, and Avalon was really happy about it, even if her mom still put her on compost duty. Scarlet Sage was pretty mad at me, too, but she thankfully didn't have the energy to stay angry. Sin has been keeping her and me really busy. She really is a little terror, and she misses you guys. She seems to recognize that you're coming back, though, even if she gets really sad every time someone mentions Cheshire. I talked to Rarity and Spike about something that might help a little, though. I just hope I'm not being stupid. I've got a lot of things I want to talk over with you guys when you get back. I'd like to find my own place, but I don't really know where I belong anymore. I want to get more serious about my training. I want to know why I keep being dumb and if I'm really turning into Móðer. And I look forwards to seeing you guys when you get back. Your son, Antares Mīrus P.S. Scarlet Sage and Innocence both send all their love, too. Dear Friends and Family, We'll be back in three days' time after dealing with a small problem. May or may not require medical attention. This absolutely was not the fault of myself or Luna. Please disregard the bloodstains, haven't had a chance to clean up our campsite yet. Love you all lots! ~Scrivy and Luna Top ↑